Hybrid Hijinks
by RNAsketchGirl
Summary: The flock meet on OC group of experiments and team up with them. Can they survive the school trying to hunt them down and this new crazy group? FAX, OC/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC possibly OC/Iggy. Warning: Language and violence.


**Disclaimer for the WHOLE story- I do not own anything other than the plot and my characters. All rights go to the respective owners and not me.**

**Note- **This story includes Erasers and other mutants/hybrids as enemies. I do not like the robots as much as I like the other experiments, so the experiments are here to stay in this story!

**Ages-** Max, Fang, and Iggy are 16, Nudge is 13, Gazzy is 10, and Angel is 9. I'm not sure if I got the age differences right, but these are the ages. Angel could be 8, though. I'm not sure.

**Theme song: **_All American Rejects- Move Along_

_**Hybrid Hijinks**_

_Chapter 1_

**-Max POV-**

You know what is a good sign that you are comfortable with flying? Flying straight into a tree and then falling down like a rock. We were flying under the cover of the leaves at the moment because there was an airshow going on that the city was viewing. If we were flying in the open we would definitely get caught. That is the reason we were flying through this maze of trees.

Anyways, back to me face planting after flying straight into a tree. I stand up as my flock lands next to me. I can hear the laughter that Iggy doesn't bother to suppress. I turn to glare, getting angrier at the fact that it was lost on him.

"Shut up," I tell them. I turn to Angel. Total would have been with her, but he was staying with Mom and Ella until we came back for him. "Where are you taking us again?"

She thought for a moment. "To the north a bit farther," she said. "About ten miles. If we don't stop we should be there soon."

We took off again, finally getting far enough from the airshow and raising up in the air. Angel took the lead, small wings flapping gracefully.

We are currently chasing some weird thoughts Angel picked up back at Mom's. I still can't understand how she got thoughts from somebody so far away. When I asked she told me that they called out to her. That's all she would say on the subject. If we asked her to elaborate she just put her hands out helplessly and told us she couldn't describe it. It creeps me out a bit. We considered the possibility that it could be a trap, but decided we had to check it out either way.

Angel stopped and pointed eagerly to some more trees. I groaned as Iggy snickered. We started flying down anyways. We landed in a clearing.

"Is this it?" I ask Angel, raising an eyebrow. She nods, looking around.

I hear a noise from some bushes. Iggy's blind eyes lock just next to the bush. I tap his hand and go to check it out silently, making sure to pull my wings in tightly. Peeking around, I saw a blonde girl and a brunette boy fighting over something. I gasped and they both turned to stare at me in horror. On both of their heads were animal ears. They also both had tails.

"Crap!" the girl exclaims. "Do we kill her?"

"Kill?" I heard Iggy ask. They all walked up to see what was happening. There were gasps and dropped jaws.

"We're outnumbered," the boy tells her. "We'll have to knock 'em out and bring them back to Jen and Destin."

"Okay," the girl agreed.

She locked eyes with everybody and they all dropped to the ground, asleep. I ran to catch Angel then glared up at them. Her chocolate brown eyes bore deep into mine and I could feel myself getting dizzy. The darkness made its way from the edges off my vision to the center until I was completely gone.

**-Zaylee's POV-**

I looked at Kyler, silently asking how we would bring all six of them back to the cave. He shrugs and grabs the three oldest by their shirts and starts struggling to drag them across the rough ground. I wince and get the three youngest, mimicking him. I kept casting the unconscious people apologetic glances, guilt eating me up. I noticed Kyler pick up speed a bit and followed his lead. What else could I do?

We arrived at the mouth of the caves and Kyler holds back the branches of the bushes and trees. I push his group through before pulling mine. He follows, grabbing his bunch again. We followed the passages until we got to a boulder. Kyler let go of the dark haired boy and pounded his fist against it. It was pushed aside by Maya. Her emerald eyes glanced uneasily at the unconscious group and she sighed. Her horse ears twitched a bit.

"Des and Jen are going to kill you guys," she tells us, moving aside for us.

"A little help, please?" Kyler asks, rolling his eyes. She sighs and takes the girl from him and the boy from me.

"Just don't drag me down with you," she mutters, helping us to the main room.

Obsidian eyes lock on us. The pale eyebrows shoot up, tan forehead wrinkling. She taps the person next to her lightly.

"Des, you might want to see this," Jenesis says.

I shrink a bit as red hair flies, showing that she was turning to look at us. Her eyes narrow as they land on everybody.

"What the hell?" her voice rings out angrily.

"Kyler told me to!" I squeak, pointing an accusing finger at him. He scowls at me. Yep, I'm screwed. I run up to Jen and hug her arm. "Don't let her hurt me!"

**Too short? Absolutely. Confusing? Highly possible. Good? You tell me.**

**Review? Please?**


End file.
